


Supernatural love.

by knoxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxie/pseuds/knoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if you feel like a beast and freak, you can feel passion, attraction and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Můj příběh není o nic lepší, nebo horší než ten tvůj. Je jiný, to přiznávám, a kdybych ho vyprávěla cvokařům, do konce života bych se nedostala z blázince. Jmenuji se Lucie, je mi devatenáct let a před dvěma lety mi zabili rodiče. Zabili je démoni, od té doby jsou mojí jedinou starostí.**

_23:42_

Z obývacího pokoje jsem uslyšela rámus. První, co mne napadlo, bylo, že se rodiče opět hádají. Nebylo to nic neobvyklého, poslední dobou se hádali pořád. Matka byla hysterická, protože se jí už dlouho nedařilo v práci a otec… Bylo toho na něj také trochu moc. Byla jsem jedináček, takže jsem neměla sourozence, o kterého bych se mohla opřít, nebo se mu vybrečet na rameno. Byla jsem sama, byla jsem silná. Slýchávala jsem, že jsem bezcitná, nemilující mrcha, ale nikdy jsem si to nepřipouštěla. Lidé mi prostě jen nerozuměli.

Vyrůstala jsem skoro sama, rodiče skoro nonstop pracovali a já se naučila být samostatná. Sama jsem se naučila jezdit na motorce, která ležela v garáži. Černá Honda Rebel, trvalo mi dlouho, než jsem jí našla a připravila si jí, jak jsem potřebovala. Byla jsem celkem zručná, silná a technicky zdatná. To mi také nepřidávalo na ženskosti, kterou by spousta lidí očekávala, od dívky mého vzhledu.

Nebyla jsem ošklivá, to jsem dostávala najevo často, ale o protější pohlaví jsem tak nějak neměla takový zájem. Do šestnácti jsem hrála basket, se svými 175 centimetry a sedmesáti kily jsem nebyla holka, co by se na hřišti ztratila. Soupeřky ze mě měly respekt a to se na hřišti hodilo. S basketem jsem sekla před rokem a od té doby jsem cvičila sama v posilovně a s nejrůznějšími hračkami. Hvězdice, nunčaky, tyč. Bavilo mě to. Vždy mě lákal  _souboj._  


Opět mě přemohl spánek…

_00:25_

Další rána. Tentokrát ale mnohem větší. A dutá. Matčin krátký výkřik, který najednou utichl.  _Něco se muselo stát_ , problesklo mi hlavou. Vzala jsem baseballovou pálku ukrytou pod postelí a jenom v šedých teplákách s černým tílkem jsem se začala plížit za zdrojem hluku. Bosé nohy nevydávaly téměř žádný zvuk. Zezdola jsem uslyšela tichý hlas. Otcův, ale ještě někoho. Někoho, koho jsem neznala.

Sestoupila jsem až k patě schodiště a naskytl se mi výhled do obývacího pokoje. Uprostřed seděla matka, svázaná na židli, cukající s sebou a brečící. Před ní stáli tři muži. Otec a nějací dva cizinci. Ještě rozespalá a zmatená jsem tam stála asi půl další minuty. Obraz se skoro nezměnil, až na jednu věc. Otcovi se v ruce zaleskla čepel nože. Až teď jsem si všimla, že matka krvácela. Měla drobné ranky na rukou, nohou, na hrudi i na krku… Zatajil se mi dech.  _To všechno táta?_  Věděla jsem, že měli neshody, ale že by byl schopen mučit vlastní manželku? Matku vlastního dítěte?

Zmocnila se mě zuřivost, vyskočila jsem a jednou ranou jsem sundala k zemi muže po otcově pravici. Poté jsem skolila toho druhého, ale najednou mě něco chytlo za ruce a já se nemohla pohnout. Držel mě onen první muž. Nechápala jsem to, musela jsem ho omráčit, z toho by se normální člověk jen tak nevylízal. A najednou mě držel i ten druhý…

_00:40_

"Moje milá Lucie, Lucinko…" stála jsem na místě, kde před chvílí stál on, táta. Bylo to skoro frustrující. Oba muži mě drželi a já se nemohla pohnout. Otec přecházel za plačící matkou a tu a tam nožem přejel po jejích vlasech, nebo ruce… Matka stále brečela, snažila se uvolnit sevření provazů, které jí svazovaly tak pevně k mosazné dřevěné jídelní židli. Šátku, který jí svazoval ústa, aby nemohla mluvit, se snažila tak  _stašně_ zbavit, až jí tekla krev i z koutků úst. Modré uslzené oči, vlnité blonďaté vlasy zalepené krví dodávaly jejímu zevření ještě větší bezmoc.

Chtěla jsem jí okamžitě osvobodit, sevřít jí do náručí a utéct, tak daleko, že by je už nikdo nikdy nenašel. Ale nešlo to, musela jsem vymyslet plán…

_00:45_

Dlouho takhle všichni stáli. Otec stále přecházel z jedné stěny ke druhé a zase zpátky. Bylo znát, že přemýšlel. Ale takhle  _táta_  nepřemýšlel. Ten člověk vypadal jako táta, ale nechoval se tak… Začalo jí to docházet.

… Když byla malá, našla Lucie těsně před Vánocemi ve falešném dnu matčinina šuplíku jakýsi kožený deník. Byl velmi ohmataný a tlustý. Lucie hledala dárky k Vánocům.  _Tohle mi chce maminka dát? Knížku?!_  Ta knížka se jí nelíbila, ale začala v ní listovat. Stránky byly různě otrhané, nebo plné různých skvrn a divných nákresů. Zastavila jsem se u kapitoly, s názvem DÉMONI. Začala jsem si rychle pročítat opotřebované stránky. Sůl, svěcená voda, vymítání, černé oči, ďáblova past… Tato slova se stále opakovala a opakovala.

V tu chvíli do pokoje vběhla matka a vytrhla jí deník z ruky. "Na tohle, na tohle nesmíš sahat. Vůbec nikdy, jasné? Není to nic pro tebe. A vůbec, kolikrát ti mám říkat, abys nechodila k mamince a tatínkovi do ložnice? A ještě jsi ani neozdobila stromeček!" …

"Ty…" nasucho jsem polkla a zadívala se na toho člověka, který se zrovna zastavil u mojí matky, "ty nejsi můj otec, že?"

Ty známé olivové zelené oči, pod kterými se táhly černé kruhy se usmály. A nejen oči, celý ten tak známý obličej člověka, kterého ale Lucie neznala. "Došlo ti to, věděl jsem, že budeš po mamince…" při těch slovech udělal její matce další šrám na tváři. Přidušeně vyjekla bolestí a upřela své oči na mě. Zračila se v nich bolest, bezmoc a strach. Toužebně se na mě zadívala a poté se zamračila. Začala se víc vzdoumat a snažila se uvolnit si pouta.

V tu chvíli k ní přišel onen muž a podřízl jí krk. Muž své manželce, můj otec mojí matce. Viděla jsem, jak z těch modrých očí uniká život. Ten _démon_  se nad tím ani nepozastavil. Právě ukončil jeden lidský život a choval se, jako kdyby jenom zašlápl otravného brouka.

Nezmohla jsem se na nic. Zděšeně jsem se zadívala na svojí matku. "Musela jsi znát pravdu, má milá. Máš to v krvi. Musela jsi znát pravdu o _nás,_ " při těch slovech mu oči celé zčernaly. Byl to jistě démon. "Je mi to líto," řekl jakoby mimochodem a utřel si nůž o košili. Bylo jasné, že líto mu to není ani trochu.

Zadíval se mi do očí, pozvedl nůž a zabodl ho do sebe. V tu chvíli se oba muži vedle mě sesunuli na kolena a se strašným výkřikem oba vypustili z krku jakýsi černý kouř. Ty kouře se smísily i s tím, který utekl z otcova, a odletěli kamsi z dveří pryč.

Věděla jsem co dělat, matka mě vychovávala v hádankách a různých pastech. Vlastně jsem vždycky tak nějak věděla, že moje matka není jako ostatní. Každý rok mi opakovala přesně 22. Února, že kdyby se s ní a tatínkem něco stalo, měla si vzít dopis a deník z onoho prádelníku. Nikdy jindy.

A á si ho vzala. Rychle jsem otevřela dopis. Byl pečlivě zalepený s jakousi pečetí na vrchu. Matčina pojistka, abych si ho nevzala dřív.  _Typické_ , ušklíbla jsem se.

 

_Milá Lucie,_

_Pokud čteš tento dopis, muselo se stát něco strašného. Mě a tátovi. Nevím, co jsi viděla, nevím, co se stalo, ale nikoho kvůli tomu neobviňuj, prosím. Ani sebe, ani tátu, můžeš obviňovat jenom mě. Selhala jsem._

_Měla jsem vás chránit, ale očividně jsem to nedokázala, tak, jak jsem si představovala. S tímto dopisem, nalezneš i ten deník, který si určitě pamatuješ z Vánoc před lety. Všechno co si v deníku přečteš je pravdivé a hlavně skutečné! Vše co jsem tě učila, směřovalo k tomuto okamžiku, k okamžiku, kdy se budeš muset postavit na vlastní nohy._

_Podvádění, klamy, lži, hádanky, bojování, to vše musíš zdokonalovat. V tomto dopise nalezneš klíč k trezoru pod obrazem, který jsi kreslila, ten v obývacím pokoji. Jsou tam peníze, doklady, všechno co potřebuješ. Jsou tam i zbraně. Vem si VŠECHNO co tam je. Budeš to potřebovat, věř mi. Vem si motorku a odjeď co nejdál. A až nebudeš moct, ubytuj se v hotelu a přečti si deník. Všechno ti dojde, to ti slibuju. Máš to v krvi._

_Miluju tě, táta taky. Navždy budeme s tebou, drž se, holčičko. A nikdy se nevzdávej._

_Máma._

A já udělala přesně to, co mi matka nařídila. A uvěřila jsem. Naučila jsem se vyhledávat a zabíjet zlo. Od té doby jsem byla oficiálně Lucia Mia Tailor. Ze dne na den jsem se změnila ze sedmnáctileté obyčejné české dívky na 23-letou ženu se smíšeným původem, vyrůstající v Česku.

Matka věděla, co dělá, italský původ se nedal přímo vyloučit. Tmavě hnědé vlasy po lopatky, smaragdově zelené oči a opálení. A americká strana? Jak popíšete Američana?

Rychle jsem se všemu přiučila. Padělání dokladů, lži, klamy, boj, boj, boj. Jak řekl ten démon, jak napsala matka,  _mám to v krvi._  



	2. What's your name, what's your number?

_16:28_

"Lucko!" na prahu staršího, ale udržovaného domu stál asi šedesátiletý muž s plnovousem a s vstřícným úsměvem na tváři. Měl otevřenou náruč a jenom čekal na klasické vřelé objetí. "Strejdo!" vydechla jsem s úlevou a zaparkovala jsem motorku, rychle jsem sejmula helmu a rozeběhla jsem se k němu. Za ty roky jsem ho už přerostla a tak se zdálo, že spíš já ochranitelsky objímám jeho, než jak to vždy bylo.

"Ty jsi zase vyrostla!" prohlásil spokojeně a prohlídl si jí od hlavy k patě. Začal se šourat směrem dovnitř, "tak si vem těch svých pět švestek a pojď dovnitř, musíš mít hlad!"

Tuhle jeho pózu jsem mu nežrala. Starého dědu hrál jenom kvůli sousedům. A taky aby mu všichni jeho staří známí dali pokoj.

U  _strejdy_ , jak jsem mu ráda říkala, jsem skoro vyrůstala. Byl taková moje tajná chůva. On mě naučil půlku věcí, které se mi teď hodily. Po počátečním zmatku jsem věděla kam mam hned zajet. Za strejdou.

Od smrti rodičů už to jsou dva roky a stejně jsem stále nalézala klid jen tady. Domek na vesnici, spousta zvířat a jiná práce, než jen zabíjení, se mi vždy líbila. Ovšem to patřilo k vnější póze. Uvnitř byl domek plný starých flašek od piva, nebo whisky, knih s okultistickou tématikou, různé bible, čmáranice na zdech. Klasický domov lovce.

 

_16:35_

"Zbavila ses toho ducha?" zeptal se rychle Jack. Jack pocházel z ameriky, ale v česku žil dlouho. Uměl plynule česky, skoro bez přízvuku, a tak by málokdo tipoval jeho původ. Přikývla jsem a svalila se na gauč u zapáleného krbu. "Nebylo to zrovna lehké, ten duch tu chtěl zůstat. Bránil se zuby nehty. Dokonce, mi nechal i památku." Bolestně jsem se zašklebila, když jsem si povytáhla tričko a ukázala Jackovi modřinu táhnoucí se od boků až pod prsa. "Ten parchant mě shodil z pěkné výšky." Zavrtěla jsem hlavou a vzala si pivo, které mi nabídnul. Sednul si vedle mě a přikývnul. "Dalo se to čekat, tenhle tady musel být pěkně dlouho." Také jsem přikývla a pak jsme oba mlčky seděli a dívali se na oheň v krbu. Po chvilce mi rozmrzly ztuhlé konečky prstů. Venku už začínal podzim a na motorce to nebylo zrovna ideální.

"Volal mi starý známý," začal s konverzací Jack. To se mi nelíbilo. Vždycky si na staré známé strašně stěžoval. Říkal, že má rád jen ty, kteří jsou již po smrti. Většinou ho lidé otravovali kvůli práci, ale té už chtěl Jack nechat. Alespoň práce v terénu. Teďka se hrabal v knížkách a hledal různá moudra. Lucce to připadalo zbytečné, ale musela uznat, že v ojedinělých případech se jeho znalost osvědčila.

"A co potřeboval?" optala jsem se nejistě s pohledem stále upřeným na oheň v krbu. "Práci," vzdychl, ale rychle zase pokračoval, "práci pro  _tebe_. V Americe. Musíš tam jet, Lucko."

 

Nechtělo se mi věřit, že mě najednou posílá až do Ameriky. Ale… Dalo se to očekávat. Všimli jsme si několika znamení, která poukazovala na to, že se tam něco děje. Něco velkýho.

"Mám tam známou. Jmenuje se Ellen a má dceru Jo. Musíš je najít, budeš mít u koho bydlet a řeknou ti, kam máš jet. Už se mi dlouho neozvala, ale… Snad je v pořádku. Pokud ne, najdi lovce jménem Bobby Singer. Ale za ním jeď jen v případě nouze. V tom případě, že tam Ellen nebude."

Seděli jsme stále u ohně, popíjeli jsme pivo a Jack mi dával instrukce. Vždy jsem věděla, že Jack musel začít s lovením už v Americe, ale divila jsem se, že tam měl přátele. Přátele  _lovce_. Jack byl vždycky samotář, obzvlášť tady. Říkával mi, že jsem jediná, kdo mu zbyl. Měl mě rád jako vlastní a já si toho neskonale vážila. Měla jsem Jacka opravdu ráda. Věděla jsem, že to tam musí být vážné, když mě posílá pryč. Pryč od sebe… Neměla jsem mu to za zlé, to ne, spíš jsem byla zmatená.

"No," vstala jsem a odložila pivo na vedlejší stolek, "něco mi štrachalo v motorce. Musim se na to mrknout. Jo a mohl by ses mi kouknout na pušku na sůl? Zasekává se."

 

_17:14_

Seděla jsem v garáži, celá od oleje a vrtala se v motoru svého zlatíčka. Říkala jsem jí  _Darling_. Utřela jsem si ruce do červeného šátku a napila se whiskey. Vedle mě hrálo rádio na plné pecky a já si užívala klidu.

Poslední dobou jsem furt jenom pracovala, pracovala, podváděla a zase pracovala. Za poslední půlrok jsem byla u Jacka asi jen čtyřikrát, a to vždycky jen na víkend. Bylo to velmi, velmi těžké.

Klaply dveře a do garáže vešel Jack. Opřel se o futra a koukal na mě. Věděla jsem, že tam je, ale neotočila jsem se. "Už to máš opravené?" ozval se jako první. Přišel až ke mně a sedl si vedle. Přikývla jsem a mrskla jsem šátkem kamsi mezi nářadí. "Já… Už to sakra nezvládám, je toho moc. Potřebovala bych si odpočinout, víš? Od té události… Můj život stojí za nic! Neměla jsem kluka, stěží jsem odmaturovala, nemám stálý bydliště!" Jack mi soucitně poklepal po rameni a vzdychl si.

"Jo, já vím. Ale po té Americe to můžeš odpískat. Dát si dovolenou. Odjedeš si k moři, třeba na rok, nebo na dva, jak chceš. Ale tu Ameriku  _musíš_ vyřídit!" řekl pevně a rohodnutě.

To mi trochu zlepšilo náladu. Už jsem si začala vymýšlet, kam pojedu. Určitě do Itálie. A do Španělska a Řecka…

"Dobře, pojedu." Přikývla jsem.

 

_11:09_

Stála jsem na Ruzyňském letišti a dívala se na panel odletů. Letělo mi to za půl hodiny. Jack byl doma. Nejel se mnou. "Opatruj se, holčičko." Řekl mi jako poslední. Už teď mi chyběl.

V kapse jsem měla peněženku plnou dolarů a falešný pas. Letěla jsem do Oklahoma city. Ellen měla bydlet asi hodinu cesty od hlavního města Oklahomy. Ve městě na mě čekala už koupená motorka. Byl tady ale jediný, pořádný, problém. Na letišti by mě ochranka nepustila s mojí výbavou. Pušky a všechno střelivo jsem si musela obstarat v Americe. _Bude to těžká a špinavá práce_ , vzdychla jsem si.

V tašce jsem měla jenom oblečení, svěcenou vodu, několik růženců a elektromagnetický přijímač.

Do odletu zbývalo dvacet minut. Koupila jsem si noviny a svačinu a vydala se k terminálu…

 

_13:52_

  
_Dlouhý, zatraceně dlouhý let!_  Po dvou hodinách mě začalo rozčilovat dítě sedící za mnou. Stále mi kopalo do sedačky. Furt a furt a furt! Kdybych měla svojí bouchačku, prostě bych na něj jen zamířila a on by mi dal pokoj.

"Mohu vám něco nabídnout?" vedle mě se najednou objevila letuška s vozíkem. "Kávu, prosím, a aspirin." Vzdychla jsem a otočila jsem se na kluka za sebou. Šibalsky se zazubil a ještě jednou kopnul.

  
_Šmejd, už abychom tam byli!_  Blesklo mi hlavou.

 

_18:54_

Konečně jsem byla v Americe! Už jsem měla motorku, sehnala jsem si pár zbraní a sůl a uháněla jsem dálnicí pryč z města směrem k oné Ellen. Americké silnice byly lepší, udržovanější, než ty české. Bylo teplo a tak se mi v kanadách, kožených kalhotách a motorkářské bundě potilo  _všechno_! Asi půl hodiny cesty jsem jela po dálnici, poté jsem přejela na okresní silnici. Tato byla velmi neudržovaná. Vlastně na ní nebyl ani asfalt. Jela jsem po prachu a tak se z krásné černé motorky stala béžová zrůdička. Moje  _Darling,_  by už dávno začala hekat, ale tahle se držela. Vymyslela jsem jí jméno  _Baby_.

  
_Musím začít vymýšlet lepší názvy_ , pomyslela jsem si a dál se plahočila silnicí bez ostatních řidičů. Začalo se stmívat a já uviděla onen bar. Před ním stálo pět aut. Černý Chevrolet Impala a pak několik dalších výběrových kousků. Zaparkovala jsem blízko vchodu. Vzala jsem si batoh s dvěmi brokovnicemi, solí a svěcenou vodou. Helmu jsem si nechala na motorce a vydala se dovnitř.

 

_20:03_

Bar byl starší, ale udržovaný. Všechno bylo ze dřeva. U několika stolků seděli lovci. Určitě to byli lovci, měli výbavu na stole a čistili si pušky. Většina z nich popíjela pivo, nebo něco ostřejšího. U baru seděli dva kluci. Jeden byl asi o hlavu větší, než ten druhý. Oba se bavili s postarší barmankou. Vzhledem k tomu, že to byla jediná žena v lokále a věkově asi odpovídala, musela to být Ellen.

Jen co jsem do baru vstoupila, bar utichl a na mě se upřelo několik párů očí. Jeden lovec, asi čtyřicetiletý, na mě houkl: "Zlatíčko, ale tady nemáš co dělat. Tohle je bar pro  _speciální_  společnost!" začal se smát a k němu se přidalo několik dalších mužů kolem něj.

Pohled jsem stočila k baru, dívala se na mě i Ellen a ti dva kluci. Jen co mě Ellen pořádně spatřila, v jejích očích se odrazil výraz pochopení. "Johne, drž klapačku. Tahle holka  _je_  speciální společnost," usmála se a oběhla svižně pult. Vydala se ke mně a objala mě. Vzala mi tašku a začala mě táhnout k baru. "Ty musíš být Lucka, Jack mi volal, že už jsi na cestě. Jsem ráda, že jsi přijela, hodí se nám tady každá ruka. Já jsem Ellen, Jackova kamarádka," představila se a usadila mě vedle toho menšího kluka. Odnikud se najednou přede mnou zjevilo vychlazené pivo. Rychle jsem se napila a protáhla si krk. Nepříjemně to zakřupalo. "Děkuju," usmála jsem se vděčně na Ellen, "nebyla to zrovna nejpříjemnější cesta." Přiznala jsem a znovu jsem se napila piva.

Nemusela jsem se podívat, ale věděla jsem, že ti dva vedle mě si mě měří pohledem. Sundala jsem si motorkářskou bundu a upravila si béžové tílko. Na krku se mi houpal stříbrný křížek. Od mámy…

Otočila jsem se na ty dva a ti najednou zabořili pohled do piva. Bylo nepříjemné ticho. "Takže," ozvala jsem se jako první a otočila se zase na Ellen, "s čím můžu píchnout?" zvedla jsem zvědavě obočí.

Najednou ten menší zvedl oči a vyčítavě se na Ellen zahleděl, "tahle? To má být naše  _pomoc_? Vždyť jí nemůže být ještě ani dvacet, natož aby nám pomohla s  _tímhle_!" Ellen se na něj zadívala velmi přísně a tak ten kluk zase zmlknul. "Kluci, tohle je Lucie, nejlepší lovec v Evropě," už jsem se chystala odporovat, ale Ellen pokračovala, "a tohle jsou Sam a Dean Winchesterovi. Jsou velmi… Podezřívaví." Shrnula to Ellen.

Ten vyšší, Sam, se na mě zkoumavě zadíval. Ten druhý, Dean, se na mě díval jak na vraha. "Nevěřím jí," usoudil nakonec Dean, "s náma nemůže. Je moc mladá, nemá zkušenosti a něco by se jí stalo." Musela jsem se ušklíbnout a znovu se napít piva.

"Tak teď mě poslouchej. Tahle holka prostě s váma pojede. Z fleku by vám tady mohla nakopat zadky. Oboum. Najednou! Navíc holka v týmu se vždycky hodí. Může se dostat tam, kam vy ne. Věřte mi, bude se vám hodit. Pamatujete si na Jacka? Jak jsem vám o něm vyprávěla? On jí vychovával. Je jedna z nejlepších."

Oba už jen mlčeli a popíjeli svoje pivko. Vytáhla jsem z tašky ukradené nové pušky a začala jsem si je upravovat, jak jsem potřebovala. Cítila jsem na tváři pohled Deana, ale neotočila jsem se. Jak podvečer přecházel v noc, většina lovců se vytratila a tak jsme nakonec v baru zůstali sami s Ellen a bratry.

"Takže," začala jsem, když mi Ellen začala nalívat pátého panáka. Pušky už jsem měla uklizené a jenom jsem poslouchala rozhovor bratrů s Ellen, "s čím přesně vám mám pomoct? Jack mi to neřekl…"

Jako první promluvil Sam, "je to jeden duch. Jmenuje se Ašer, je velmi mocný a my na něj… Nestačíme sami. Hodí se nám každá ruka. Navíc má kolem sebe podivnou auru, vyvolává další duchy. Potřebujeme, aby ses s námi postarala o ty další duchy. Rychle, nehlučně a efektivně. Pak se o toho Ašera s bráchou postaráme sami." Přikývla jsem a kopla do sebe panáka.

"Máte o něm nějaké informace?" zeptala jsem se a napila se piva. Sam mi začal vykládat o tom, že to byl čaroděj. Praktikoval vysokou černou magii a naštvaný dav ho jednoho dne upálil.  _Zasloužená smrt_ , pomyslela jsem si.

 

_01:12_

Ellen už se chystala jít spát a tak mi ukázala pokoj, kde budu prozatím bydlet. Dala jsem si tam věci, ale kvůli časovému posunu se mi ještě nechtělo jít spát. Koupila jsem si flašku whiskey a posadila se ještě do baru, kde jsem seděla, popíjela a četla si v mámině deníku. Zůstala jsem v baru úplně sama, i bratři se uložili k spánku v pokoji vedle mého.

 

_02:45_

Klaply dveře a do lokálu se doploužil Dean. Na sobě měl černé tepláky a šedé triko s véčkovým výstřihem. Na krku se mu pohupoval jakýsi talisman. Zamířil rovnou ke mně a sedl si na lavici vedle mě. Zaklapla jsem deník a zadívala se na něj. Chvíli jsme na sebe tak civěli.

"Odkud jsi?" zeptal se a zvědavě si mě prohlížel. Pousmála jsem se. "Z malého státu uprostřed Evropy. Jmenuje se Česká republika. Tobě to ale asi nic říkat nebude." Usmála jsem se a napila se whiskey. Už mi ten chlast hodně šel na mozek. Přepila jsem většinu lidí mého věku, ale ten večer jsem toho měla fakt hodně…

 


	3. Do you wanna touch me there?

03:30  
S Deanem jsme načínali druhou flašku whiskey. Oba dva jsme byli pořádně připití. Vedle nás potichu hrálo rádio mojí oblíbenou písničku.

"Takže," začal Dean a loknul si znovu whiskey, "máš doma někoho? Myslim, jako vztah." zeptal se a zadíval se na mě těma olivově zelenýma očima.  
Měl něco do sebe. Hnědé, nakrátko střižené vlasy měl rošťácky rozcuchané, zelené oči byly povětšinou vážné, ale dokázaly se usmát a rozšířit do mě veselí. Pak ty rty… Sladce světle růžové srdcové rty, které si po každém napití sladce olízl…  
A hlavně to tělo… Nebyl přímo vysoký, ale nebyl ani malý. Byl krásně vypracovaný, v úplém triku, které měl na sobě, se mu rýsovaly všechny svaly…  
My, my, my   
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah

"Myslíš, že jako lovkyně si to můžu dovolit?" zeptala jsem se ho s úšklebkem a také se napila. Pak jsem zavrtila hlavou a položila flašku zpět na stůl. Musela jsem si povzdychnout, "ne. Nemám nikoho, navíc mě by ani nikdo nechtěl. Lidé mě mají za exota."  
Zasmál se.  
"Čemu se směješ?" zeptala jsem se ho a zamračila se, "to není k smíchu. Je to spíš smutný." Našpulila jsem smutně rty a zadívala se do desky stolu.  
Ucítila jsem teplo na své ruce. Vzhlédla jsem. Dean mě držel a usmíval se. "Vlastně docela chápu, jak se cítíš. To asi většina lovců." Palcem mě pohladil po hřbetu ruky. Čekala jsem, že jí zase rychle stáhne, ale ruku nechával na místě. Díval se na mě takovým zkoumavým pohledem. Chvíli jsme na sebe zase jen civěli, najednou se ke mně začal přibližovat.

We've been here too long   
Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am  
Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high

Chtěla jsem uhnout, ale jako kdyby mě najednou zhypnotizoval. Zrychlil se mi dech a já sledovala, jak se ke mně blíží. Najednou jsem zavřela oči a ucítila jeho teplý dech… Pootevřela jsem ústa a ucítila jeho rty na svých. Byly krásně teplé a vlhké.  
Začal mě líbat, nejdřív jemně, pak začal přitlačovat, až jsme se spojili v zuřivé líbačce. Do hry jsme zapojili i jazyky. Přejel mi jazykem po rtech, já mu na oplátku jeho spodní ret jemně zkousla. Zasténal a přitáhl si mě za hlavu ještě blíž. Zajel mi rukou do vlasů a začal mě vášnivě líbat na krku.

Every girl an' boy   
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair

Přejížděl po něm nahoru a dolů, zajel i k ušním lalůčkům, které tak krásně zkousnul. Z krku mi vyrazil slabý sten. Věděla jsem, jak to dneska skončí. Rukou mi zajel pod triko. Začal mě hladit po zádech a přitom mě nepřestával líbat. Cítila jsem jeho teplý dotek na páteři. Až mě zamrazilo a ucítila jsem známé chvění v břiše. A nejen v břiše.  
Rukou jsem mu začala přejíždět po stehně. Posunovala jsem se blíž a blíž… Slabě vzdechl. Rychle odsunul stolek, až to zaskřípalo, ale nám to bylo jedno. Přisunul si mě na svůj klín. Cítila jsem jeho vzrušení. Doslova. Cítila jsem ho na pravém stehnu… Rukama si mě teď přidržoval za boky, držel mě pevně. Líbilo se mi to.  
Sundala jsem mu triko. Až teď jsem si všimla černého tetování pod jeho levou klíční kostí. Prstem jsem mu po něm přejela. To už mi i on sundával triko, ihned letělo kamsi za tím jeho. Pohledem se zabořil do mých prsou. Znovu si z něj našel cestu tichý sten. Sten plný chtíče. Pohladila jsem ho po krku. To mi už mezitím rozepl podprsenku.  
Ani nevím, jak se ze mě dostala, každopádně Dean už si našel cestu k mým bradavkám. Sál je, olizoval, občas i zkousnul. Plná vzrušení jsem zaklonila hlavu a užívala si ten pocit. Stále jsem ho hladila po krku, snad jako kdyby ho to vzrušovalo ještě víc…  
Najednou mě strhl na sedačku a položil mě. Lehl si na mě a zase mě začal líbat. Byl plný chtíče, jak kdyby ženu neměl už bůhví jak dlouho. Ucítila jsem povolení na svých kalhotách, to už je Dean stahoval. Rychle jsem mu rukou pomohla a zase jsem si ho přitáhla k sobě, na sobě už jsem měla jen černá, krajkovaná tanga. Líbali jsme se a líbali dál…  
Překulili jsme se na zem. Teď jsem byla nahoře já. Sesunula jsem se níž a pomohla jsem mu z těch zbytečných tepláků. Se spodním prádlem se očividně neobtěžoval.

Do you wanna touch   
Do you wanna touch  
Do you wanna touch me there, where?  
There! YEAH!

Opět jsme se překulili a zase byl nahoře on. Políbil mě a sundal mi i tanga. Leželi jsme k sobě krásně přitisknuti. Ucítila jsem teplo v rozkroku. Rychle do mě vniknul a začal přirážet. Chytila jsem ho za záda. Škrábala jsem, hekala jsem, sténala jsem. Bylo to úžasné…  
04:28  
Leželi jsme vedle sebe, oba ještě nazí. Byli jsme vyčerpáni, ale šťastní. Ležela jsem na jeho rameni a hladila ho po hrudi. Cítila jsem jeho teplý dech ve svých vlasech.  
"Deane?" ozvalo se nám za zády. Oba dva jsme se lekli. Rychle jsem čapla nejbližší objekt - deanovo triko a přikryla jsem si tím to nejdůležitější. Deanovi stačily ruce na schování svého nářadíčka.  
Kousek od nás stál asi čtyřicetiletý černovlasý muž v obleku a balóňáku. Díval se na nás, snad jako kdyby nás nevyrušil z tak intimní chvilky. "Castieli! Sakra, kolikrát ti mam říkat, aby ses ohlásil při příchodu!" Dean se nezdál naštvaný. Spíš unavený, jako kdyby něco podobného vysvětloval stále dokola.  
Ten chlap, Castiel, tam furt stál a civěl. Civěl na mě. Bylo mi to dost nepříjemné. Odkašlala jsem si. Jako kdyby to pochopil, tak zrak přesunul nejdřív na zem a pak se i otočil. Chytla jsem do rukou všechno svoje oblečení. "Ehm, no, já si asi už půjdu to… Lehnout." Zamumlala jsem a vydala se ke dveřím, stále jen v Deanovo triku. Po cestě jsem na Deana hodila rozpačitý úsměv. Chytil mě za ruku a naposledy vášnivě políbit. Cítila jsem, že začínám rudnout a tak jsem vycupitala z baru do svého pokoje.  
Uložila jsem se do postele a po chvilce jsem i usnula…  
9:04  
Kdosi mi klepal na dveře. Chtěla jsem toho člověka umučit. Měla jsem kocovinu a špatný pocit. Nevím, z čeho mi bylo hůř. Poslepu jsem se dopotácela ke dveřím, které jsem otevřela. Se zíváním a protřením očí jsem se zaměřila na ten nevítaný budíček. Byl to Sam.  
Změřil si mě pohledem. Zatvářil se podezřívavě při pohledu na Deanovo triko, které jsem měla stále na sobě. "No?" pobídla jsem ho a na boso přešlápla. Trochu jsem stáhla triko níž, snad aby nic nevylezlo. "Já," odkašlal si a zadíval se kamsi do strany, asi mu to bylo stejně nepříjemné, jako mně, "posílá mě brácha, že prý tě mam vzbudit. Chceme do hodiny vyjet. Předpokládám, že s námi pojedeš autem." Konstatoval. Přikývla jsem a znovu přešlápla. "Ještě něco?" zeptala jsem se netrpělivě. Zavrtěl hlavou a vymizel kamsi pryč.  
Super, teď jsem ještě za děvku, blýsklo mi hlavou. Povzdychla jsem si a začala si sbírat krámy.


	4. I'll keep you my drity little secret

_21:47_

  
_Běž, běž!_  Honilo se mi hlavou, jak jsem běžela celá uřícená lesem. V ruce jsem měla těžkou brokovnici, motorku několik kilometrů ode mě a na zádech batoh plný loveckých věciček.

  
_Přidej sakra, na tohle jsi vycvičená!_  Přidala jsem a přímo jsem sprintovala lesem. Větvičky mě švihaly do rukou, nohou, do obličeje, ale bylo mi to jedno. Musela jsem je zachránit…

**Už to bylo dva měsíce a týden, kdy jsem opustila bratry Winchesterovi. Ducha jsme vyřídili. Nebylo to nic lehkého, ale zvládli jsme to. Rozloučila jsem se a vydala se na svojí "dovolenou". Skoro měsíc jsem strávila v Římě, dokud nezačali umírat mí staří známí. Něco tu bylo. U mě _doma_  a já to musela zabít.**

_21:54_

Světlo, hluk, partička kouřících lidí, postávajících před velkou budovou, kde byla diskotéka. Skočila jsem za první auto a čekala. Věděla jsem, že upíři jsou nedaleko. Byla to celá smečka. Alespoň pět zrovna zrozených upírů a jejich  _otec._  


_Sakra, kluci, kde jste?_

**Když jsem se dozvěděla, že jde o upíry, myslela jsem si, že to bude hračka. Krev mrtvého muže a mačeta. Naneštěstí to nebyla taková hračka. Bylo jich prostě moc. Minimálně čtyři smečky. Čtyři smečky na jednom místě. To bylo divné.**

**Zavolala jsem kluky a ti předevčírem přijeli. Vlastně jsme se ani neviděli, oni vyřídili jednu smečku, já tu další. A tak tu zbývala ta poslední. Zdálo se, že ale ty smečky _spolupracovaly_. Další divná věc. A jak se zdálo, smečka si chtěla udělat nové bratry a sestry.**

_Dneska ne, mrchy._

Partička vešla zpět dovnitř. Oběhla jsem budovu a začala jsem zavírat všechny východy. Uvnitř budou ve větším bezpečí, než venku. Nakonec jsem doběhla až k přednímu vchodu.

_Ne, ne, ne!_

"Lucie?" venku postával starý známý. Vlastně kluk, do kterého jsem byla až po uši zamilovaná. Kolem pasu držel svojí holku.

"Ahoj, Jakube." Pozdravila jsem udýchaně a zadívala se do lesa. Upíři museli vyčkávat. Věděli, že mám něco za lubem.  _No tak, potřebuju pomoct, kluci!_  


"Co tady děláš? Roky jsem tě neviděl!" usmál se a vydal se ke mně, táhnouc za sebou tu svojí. To nebylo dobrý, musela jsem je dostat dovnitř. Najednou si všiml brokovnice, kterou jsem schovávala za zády.

"Co to je?" vytřeštil oči a zastavil se. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. "Nemám čas to vysvětlovat, musíte dovnitř. Hned!" už jsem se nesnažila brokovnici schovávat.

"Hele, to je v pohodě, prostě jen odlož tu zbraň..." snažil se vyjednávat. Idiot. Nevěděl, že jsem tady je všechny  _zachránit_ , ne zabít. Bylo pozdě, varovala jsem je. Vzala jsem poslední řetěz z batohu a začala jsem zajišťovat dveře. "Měli jste jít dovnitř." Mumlala jsem si potichu, ale oba to museli slyšet.

_22:05_

Měla jsem tak půl hodiny, než začnou lidi uvnitř vyšilovat.

"Hele, ať máš v plánu cokoliv… Dá se to vyřešit po dobrym. Tu zbraň nepotřebuješ." Měl ruce v obranném gestu. Jeho holka se schovávala za ním. Z batohu jsem vytáhla mačetu. Musela jsem si přiznat, že pro člověka co neví nic o mém životě, to musí být… Strašidelné. Nabila jsem zbraň a postavila se čelem k lesu.

"Idiote. Nechci vás zabít. Chci vám zachránit ty vaše zadky. Teď, pokud nechceš zaklepat bačkorama, mlč."

Bylo to efektivní. Oba mlčeli. Zadívala jsem se k lesu. Věděla jsem, že tam ti upíři jsou, ale neviděla jsem je.

Hudba v dálce. Hlasitá hudba a motor auta. Kluci.

_Darling you got to let me know,_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_If you say that, you are mine,_

_I'll be there till the end of time._

Další minuta uběhla velmi pomalu. Pohledem jsem stále pročesávala les a poslouchala stále blížící se hudbu. Nakonec před vchodem zaparkoval černý Chevrolet Chevelle. Bylo to Jackovo auto. Divila jsem se, že ho klukům půjčil.

Z auta vylezli bratři v plné kráse a postavili se každý po jednom boku.

"Chyběli jsme ti?" zeptal se Dean a egoisticky se pousmál. "Ohromně." Odpověděla jsem ironicky a dál hleděla do lesa. "Tak kolik jich je?" zeptal se Sam.

"Minimálně šest," odpověděla jsem, "pět nových a velitel. Honili mě aspoň 3 kilometry, ale utekla jsem jim." Zazubila jsem se a otočila se na Sama pyšně, "jsem rychlá."

Usmál se a pokývl hlavou, "jo, to jsi." Rozhlédl se a trochu zmateně se zeptal: "Proč jsi běžela? Kde máš vůbec motorku?"

Zamračila jsem se a švihla mačetou do vzduchu. "Na cestě. Jeden z nich mě sundal, když jsem sem jela. Proto jsem běžela."

"A dost! O co sakra jde?" Jakub se očividně naštval. Všichni tři jsme se na něj otočili jako na neposedné děcko, které jsme hlídali. "Pár naštvaných upírů si chce udělat nový kamarády a trochu se navečeřet," začala jsem vysvětlovat a ukázala mačetou na diskotéku "tady je jejich cíl. A dokud jsou všichni uvnitř, tak jsou v bezpečí. Jako jste ostatně mohli být i vy dva, kdybyste mě  _poslechli!_ " zařvala jsem na oba.

_22:21_

"Ostatně, mám toho čekání dost," zavrtěla jsem hlavou a došla k oboum, "ruce." Zavelela jsem. Zmateně mi je podali. Dean mezitím došel k autu a pustil další z jeho "pecek". A to pořádně nahlas. Jakuba s tou jeho holkou jsem řízla do dlaní. Tvářili se velmi nechápavě a ublíženě, ale mlčeli. Měli strach. A to oprávněně.

S bratry jsme se opět zformovali. Šla jsem nejblíž k lesu. Bratři stáli ochranitelsky před dvojicí idiotů.

Věděla jsem, že tekoucí krev upíry láká. Obzvlášť ty nedávno zrozené. Z lesa vyběhl první. Mohlo mu být maximálně 16. Tvářil se hladově a nasraně.

_Tak pojď, hajzle!_

Připravila jsem si mačetu a zadívala se tomu monstru do očí. Najednou se rozeběhl ke mně. Bylo to lehké, byl poháněn jenom hladem a ne myslí. Stačilo se uhnout do strany, jednou máchnout a… Jeho hlava se najednou válela na zemi.

Uslyšela jsem za sebou slabý výkřik, to musela být ta Jakubova.  _No, na tohle oba asi nikdy nezapomenou._  


"Né!" ozvalo se z lesa a vyběhla dívka. Přibližně stejně stará jako kluk před ní. Byli si podobní. "Ty svině!" zařvala se slzami v očích. Byli si až moc podobní. Možná sourozenci?

Tuhle hnalo šílenství, ale stejně byla hloupá jako ten před ní. Otočka do prava, úder, hlava na zemi.

_22:28_

Z lesa najednou vyšli 4 upíři. Jeden šel vpředu. Musel to být jejich otec, velitel. Bratři se vydali za mnou.

Chvíli jsme všichni tiše stáli a zírali na sebe. Upíři proti lovcům.

"Zabila jsi mé děti a bratry." Promluvil otec. "Zabil jsi mé přátele." Odpověděla jsem mu. "V tom případě, nechť rozhodne souboj." Přikývl a rozeběhl se.

Byl rychlý. Hodně rychlý. Zbylí tři upíři bojovali s bratry. Nevěnovala jsem jim pozornost. Tenhle poslední upír a bude po všem tom vraždění u mě doma…

Najednou se mi zatočila hlava. Všiml si toho a zaútočil. Rychle a efektivně. Spadla jsem na zem a on mě zalehl. Mačeta odletěla kamsi do neznáma. Uslyšela jsem výkřik. Zase ta pitomá holka.  _Proč sakra ještě neutekli?!_  


"Umřeš." Řekl onen upír a otevřel pusu. Zuby mu vyjely z dásní a chystal si ze mě udělat svačinku. Zavřela jsem oči. Najednou ovšem tlak povolil.

Vedle mě něco žuchlo. Otevřela jsem oči a tam byla upírova hlava, jeho tělo leželo o několik metrů dál. Nade mnou stál Castiel. Anděl strážný. A to doslova.

Podal mi ruku a pomohl mi na nohy. Všichni upíři byli mrtví. Během několika minut jsme se zbavili těl i hlav a uvolnili východy z budovy. Další nezpozorované hrdinství.

_22:54_

"Takže, na vítězství." Stáli jsme u auta. Já, kluci a Castiel. Jakub i ta jeho holka už dávno kamsi zmizeli. Dean měl v ruce flašku whiskey. Pozvedl jí na znamení přípitku a pořádně se napil. Podal flašku Samovi, který to zopakoval. Najednou byla flaška u mě. Už už jsem se chystala napít.

"Neměla bys to pít." Promluvil Castiel a probodával mě pohledem. "Proč ne?" zeptala jsem se ho a pořádně si lokla. Flašku jsem podala zase Deanovi. "Ty víš proč." Odpověděl mi a zamračil se. "Nevím vůbec, o čem to mluvíš. A je mi to jedno." Pokrčila jsem rameny.

Z tašky jsem vytáhla krabičku cigaret a jednu si zapálila. Teď už jsem ho asi naštvala. Vzal jí a mrsknul s ní o zem. "Nech toho!" poručil mi a stále se na mě mračil. Kluci se tvářili skoro stejně zmateně jako já. "O čem to sakra mluvíš?" zeptala jsem se ho.

"Ty to vážně nevíš?" zeptal se překvapeně. "Nevím co?!" už jsem ztrácela trpělivost.

"Že jsi těhotná." Odpověděl.

Chvíli jsme na něj všichni tři ohromeně zírali. Já… Tušila jsem, že je něco špatně. Jako se mnou. Ale že bych byla těhotná? To nepřicházelo v úvahu. Ovšem, jestli měl pravdu… V tom případě musel být táta  _Dean_.

"Blbost." Zavrtěla jsem hlavou a vyhýbala se pohledu na Deana. Cas se na mě zadíval jako… Jako kdyby mi viděl do duše. Nelíbilo se mi to. "Víš, že mám pravdu." Povzdechla jsem si a zadívala se do země.

_23:01_

"Těhotná?" ozval se Dean. "S kým?" zeptal se zmateně. Očividně ho napadlo to samé co mě. "Nevím." Zalhala jsem a opět jsem pokrčila rameny. "Hele, kluci, nic proti, ale je to moje věc. A já se o to postarám. Teď, kdybyste mě mohli, prosím, odvést k motorce?" Castiel se mračil, ale mlčel.

_01:04_

Seděla jsem u Jacka doma na pohovce. Popíjela jsem víno a dívala se do ohně.  _Takže, těhotná_. Bylo tu několik možností: buď jít na potrat, nebo dát dítě k adopci, nebo to vychovat. Nepřicházelo v úvahu vychovat to dítě jako lovce. Musela bych ho vychovat jako normální dítě, ale co když by si mě minulost našla? Jako našla mojí mámu?

"Nech toho pití." Ozvalo se vedle mě. Seděl tam Castiel a díval se do ohně. "Zbav mě toho." Řekla jsem mu. Podíval se na mě. "Dítěte?" zeptal se. Přikývla jsem.

"Ne." Odpověděl a zase se zadíval do ohně. "Proč?" vykřikla jsem a vyčítavě jsem se na něj zahleděla. "Protože je to nevinný lidský život. I když si myslíš, že to ještě člověk není… Cítím jeho duši, cítím jeho váhavé myšlenky." Zadíval se na mé břicho a dotkl se ho. Ucítila jsem teplo…

"Bude to velice významné dítě. Musíš si ho nechat. A odložit všechno to pití a kouření." Oznámil mi a vstal.

"Počkej," zastavila jsem ho a chytla ho za ruku, "neřekneš Deanovi… No, neřekneš mu pravdu, že ne?" upřela jsem na něj prosebně oči. Povzdechl si a zavrtěl hlavou. "Neřeknu," ujistil mě, "ale jednou, jednou se to stejně dozví."

Najednou byl pryč.

  
_Vypadá to, že nakonec zůstaneme spolu,_  pohladila jsem břicho a ucítila znovu to teplo. Jako kdyby se mnou to dítě komunikovalo. Jako kdyby mě utěšovalo. Jako kdyby říkalo:  _neboj mami, my to zvládnem._  



	5. Final countdown

"Utíkej, Deane, utíkej!" zakřičela jsem, než mě démoni lapili. Zastavil se. "Běž!" zakřičela jsem na něj, ale nepohnul se. Můj syn stál přede mnou a tvářil se hrozivě. Propichoval všechny ty démony pohledem. Můj desetiletý syn proti osmi démonům.

Brečela jsem, kopala jsem, snažila jsem se zachránit svého syna, ale neměla jsem šanci.

"Prosím, zabijte mě, ale jeho nechte na pokoji. Nemá s tím nic společného." Prosila jsem a dívala se na démona, který jim velel.

Zasmál se a otočil se na mě, "ale to není pravda. On s tím má  _všechno_ společné. Myslíš si, že jsme tady kvůli tobě? Mýlíš se," otočil se zpátky na mého syna a vykročil k němu, "my chceme jeho."

"Nechte ji." Řekl Dean statečně. Statečně, ale hloupě.  _Utíkej, utíkej pryč._ Honilo se mi hlavou, jak jsem se na něj dívala.

"Tvoje matka," znovu promluvil ten démon a vydal se ke mně, "by byla pro naše plány pouze zbytečnou přítěží." Řekl pohrdavě a podíval se mi do očí. "A tak, synku," otočil se na Deana, "se jí zbavíme." Ucítila jsem ostrou bolest v břiše. V tom místě, kde kdysi rostl můj syn…

Podlomila se mi kolena a ostře jsem vydechla. Bolelo to. "Ne!" uslyšela jsem křik svého syna. Křik plný bolesti. Díval se na mě a brečel. Démon utřel nůž o moje rameno. Bylo mi to jedno. Chtěla jsem jenom umřít. Démoni mě pustili a já padla na zem. Držela jsem si pevně ránu, ale věděla jsem, že z tohohle už se nevylížu. Ale já musela. Musela jsem zachránit svého syna.

Vyvoleného syna.

"Dost." To mluvil zase Dean. Jeho hlas byl pevný, i když měl v očích tolik bolesti. Zadíval se na toho egoistického démona zelenýma očima. Očima po tátovi. Najednou zvedl ruku a všichni démoni poklekli.

Nepoklekli, sesunuli se. Z jejich krků vylétly černé kouře, které se zhmotnily v obří kouli, která najednou vzplála.

"Mami, mami, slyšíš mě?" vedle mě klečel Dean a třásl se mnou. Usmála jsem se a pohladila ho po tváři. "To bude v pořádku, zlatíčko," utěšovala jsem ho, "my to zvládnem."

"Castieli." Zašeptala jsem a zadívala se na strop.

"Tak kde jsi, ty okřídlenej bastarde?!" křikla jsem a stále držela Deana za ruku. Věděla jsem, že každou chvíli bude pozdě.

"Co se stalo?!" Castiel stála nade mnou a mračil se.

"Vem ho k tátovi," přikázala jsem mu, "rychle, další démoni tu budou co nevidět." Zakašlala jsem. Vylítla ze mě krev. Zadívala jsem se na Deana. " Miluju tě, vždycky budu…" naposledy jsem ho pohladila po tváři.

Castiel ho zatahal za ruku. Dean brečel, nechtěl se mě pustit. "Castieli," zašeptala jsem, "jestli se mu něco stane, tak se vrátim a přistřihnu ti křidýlka. A Deana se Samem vykucham! Jasné?"

Přikývl. Usmála jsem se na synka a najednou byli oba pryč.

Ztěžka jsem vydechla a zadívala se do stropu.

**"Je to chlapeček!" oznámila mi sestřička, když jsem porodila a podala mi uzlíček dek. Odhrnula jsem kousek látky a zadívala se na toho malého ubrečeného človíčka v mé náruči. Měl jeho oči. I on se na mě zadíval. Najednou přestal brečet a usmál se. Pohladila jsem ho po tvářičce.**

**"Tak co, Deane Castieli, zvládneme to spolu?" zeptala jsem se ho s úsměvem.**

**Najednou se přestal smát a upřel na mě ty zelené oči. Věděl, co říkám a já věděla, že to zvládneme.**

**"Bude to výjimečné dítě," řekla sestřička a usmála se, "skoro nebrečel. Takový malý hrdina."**

  
_Hrdina, můj malý hrdina_ , pomyslela jsem si a ucítila slzu, která mi tekla po tváři.

  
_Zvládne to_ , ujistila jsem se a vydechla. Naposledy.


End file.
